The Hermione Drabbles
by comebacksirius
Summary: Stories about Hermione being a seductress and temptress, and everybody's little whore. Multiple pairings including hermione. One-shots, Drabbles.SMUT
1. Good fun HarryHermione

There was a special weekend organized in Hogsmeade by the school, all students were invited so Hogwarts was quite empty on this Saturday morning. The Golden Trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione, had decided to stay in Gryffondor's tower and not participate in the trip because they wanted to chill and spend some time together. But after 1 or 2 hours just sitting there by the fire, they quickly got bored, and Ron decided to do something else first, living his friends alone.

-I am going to go find Lavender, he said, before exiting.

-Well, now we're alone, said Harry, contemplating is other best friend.

Hermione was getting warmed up by the fire and lost in some day-dreaming of hers when she heard Harry's words. She actually felt really sex-starved in that time, because her last affair had ended a month and a half ago, there was no need to say she was desperate, so she found her way at looking at Harry was a little different. She was noticing his well-defined Quidditch abs, his smile, his soft and curly dark hair, his well filled pants, and she couldn't resist the need to get closer to him. She rose up from her comfortable armchair and sat herself on Harry's lap. The Head boy seemed puzzled by it but didn't say anything.

-Harry? Would you be in if I wanted to have some good fun with you?

-I have nothing against good fun, answered Harry, still not understanding the direction this was taking.

-Alright, said Hermione, as she leaned on him to kiss him passionately.

Harry really didn't have that in mind when she had talked of good fun. First he freezed, but then he pulled back,

-W-w-w-wait Hermione! What are you doing?

-Having some good old fun! Why?

-We can't do this-Ron., he said, he was referring to the unspoken special relationship that Ron had with Hermione. Yes, Ron was actually with Lavender and Hermione had been with Krum, but that didn't mean he had to stop consider Hermione as Ron's territory, they seemed to really have something going on.

-Ron? What the hell?, said Hermione, frustrated. Do you want this or not?

-Well... Harry didn't know what to say. Of course, Hermione was a very beautiful woman and he was still a virgin, having done nothing with Cho, a little sexual experience couldn't hurt him, but on the other end... well he couldn't find anything to object on the other hand.

-Ok let's try it, he said.

-Good, said Hermione, satisfied.

She leaned in and kissed him more. Harry really started enjoying himself and soon they were exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Hermione tasted incredible, a mix of coco, lipstick and strawberry gum. Harry's tongue tasted of mint gum.

After a good 20 minutes of snogging, Hermione was aching to do more then kissing, so because Harry didn't seem to be going to do anything more, she took his large hand and held it onto her breast.

-Touch me, she ordered.

Harry obliged, first awkwardly, and then with more power, he began to squeeze her breast over her blouse. Hermione still wanted more contact and lead Harry's hand underneath her blouse, she was wearing no bra.

When he began touching her soft curves, Harry became very excited, and soon his member was pointing through his pants, Hermione felt it through her skirt and gasped.

-Oh. Harry, I think we have some company down there, she said maliciously.

-Erm, sorry, Harry said.

-Don't be sorry, dear, I'm quite happy about it.

-Really?

-Yes. Would you mind to, hum, get it out? asked Hermione with a wink.

-Are you sure, Harry asked.

-Harry, listen. I've been wanting to do this since some time now, so yes I'm sure. she said with professoral accent.

-O.k. he mumbled

Hermione took once again things in hand and unzipped Harry's jeans.

-Here you are, she said, pulling his thick member out of his boxers, well I'm very happy to see you, she teased, beginning to stroke it slowly.

-Don't- hum ah- talk to it like-mmmm-that! Harry said, gasping a little from the stroke.

-I talk to it if I want, it's mine now, Hermione said, while lowering her experienced mouth to his trump.

-Can I?, she said.

-Mmm, yes, do it, Harry said, gasping.

-My pleasure. Hermione started licking the shaft of his cock and then slowly took it in her mouth, she couldn't take it whole but she covered the base with her hand and stroke it while she was sucking the rest.

-Mmmm, like that? She said, pulling away for a second.

-Ooooh, yes, said Harry, do continue.

-Ok.

After having given him a good suck, but not too much so he could not come, Hermione left her place to move back on Harry. She was rocking back and forth on his thighs, and his cock was rubbing against her panties.

-Ohh, yes Harry, please take me, she said, begging.

-Hermione, I'm not sure...

-Do it coward, she ordered.

Harry couldn't stand being called a coward. He pushed her on the sofa and restrained her with his weight, menacing.

-Okay, you really want it, I'm gonna give it to you, don't say I didn't warn you.

-I want it, yes please, give it to me!

Harry was getting all his virility on the game. He tore her panties down, and started colliding in her, solid. He was holding her shoulders with a firm grip, and penetrating her hard, it was easy because she wasn't a virgin. And he, even if it was his first time, seemed to find the right things to do like he had done that all his life. Hermione found that he was a quick learner, and when she started rubbing her finger against her pearl, he understood the message and took on another position where he could be also banging her clit as he banged her, soon provocating her orgasm even before he reached his, which was unusual for a man's first time.

As both had came, they separated, exhausted.

-Yes, that was good, said Hermione after a moment.

-You were right, that was certainly a good fun, added Harry, smirking.

_The End._


	2. Nightshift HGMM

**Summary : Hermione has dreams again, will she follow her fancy? Warning : Girl on girl, don't like don't read. Sorry if my English is sometimes not exact, i'm a French Canadian. Reviews are appreciated.**

Hermione was moving sideways in her bed. The dormitory was all silent but she couldn't sleep. It had been 5 days since she had started having those dreams, and not any kind of dreams. They were erotic dreams.

It would have been fine if it had been about anybody else, but her fucked-up mind had not chosen any random person to have wet dreams about, no, her thoughts from this night and the nights before were for none other than the person that appeared having the least interest in sexual matters, her mentor, Minerva McGonagall.

There was no way, she, Hermione, a 16 year old, was going to get her, she thought. And one of the things Hermione detested the most was not being able to get what she wanted.

She had turned the question in her head for the whole week, even forgetting about classes and homework : the second thing she could _not_ bare was seeing her grades influenced, so she had tried to find any solution to get what she wanted, but none of them seemed good enough.

As she was once again reflecting on her troubles on this exact night, and after having had once again a series of very hot dreams, the solution finally hit her. She could get Minerva, and it would happen right now. Very decided, she stood up, sure of what she would do. She walked down the stairs of the girl's dormitory wearing nothing else then her sexiest nightgown. She stood in front of the door to the boy's dormitory. Of course, she could not get in, but the object she wanted could come to her.

-Accio!, she whispered from across the stairs.

Soon, a package flung the door open, flied down the stairs and fell into her arms. For a second, she thought that the bang from the door would have woken up somebody, but the boys were deadly asleep.

She opened the package and found what she needed. In a flash, Harry's invisibility cloak was flung over her shoulders, and off she was, and outside of Gryffondor's common room. Luckily, where she was going was not far, as Minerva McGonagall's rooms were near the Gryffondor's rooms, as she was their head of house, because she would have easily caught a cold by walking bare-foot and wearing almost nothing in Hogwarts' corridors.

After a few minutes, she got in front of the door imprinted in gold with the name Minerva Mcgonagall. A few spells were on the door, but she was Hermione Granger, she easily found a way to break them and entered her head of house's headquarters. She first walked into a bureau that she knew very well, as she had spend many hours discussing stuff in there. She brushed the contours of the desk as she advanced towards the Master (in this case Mistress) bedroom of the apartment. While walking, she heard noises echoing from the room, she was surprised to hear that Minerva was not yet sleeping. As she listened more, she even found the noises quite suspicious. She slowly pushed on the Minerva's door, which had been left a bit opened, and found a quite sexy sight in front of her. Her professor was entangled in her white satin sheets, and was agitating herself more than would an actual sleeper. In fact, she was almost naked, just wearing a green, tight, corset as a top, and just silk, cream colored, long socks as a bottom. And her hand was...

-Oh my god, she's fingering herself, said Hermione to herself, her jaw hanging open, and a tangle coursing through her mid-section.

But of course, Minerva Mcgonagall could not know she was being watched, and kept on sliding her three middle digits back and forth into her aching pussy. She was a bit old for this, some may say, but she had apparently not had her menopause yet, and had also been left with no lover for a very long time, her female instincts were rising out 2 times, even 3 times a week, and that's how she eased them.

Seeing her hot teacher, hair left wild and with so much mily skin exposed, doing such an erotic thing, aroused Hermione even more than she had been a minute before. She couldn't resist taking advantage of the situation, and of her invisible state. So, without Minerva noticing, she slipped under the covers and reached to her teacher's mound. Minerva had already three fingers inside there, and Hermione started sliding two of hers along. Minerva took some time to notice the extra stretch, she was getting so much pleasure out of this, but after some time, she did not understand why her three fingers suddenly started feeling like five, and even though it was driving her nuts, she stopped. Hermione moved her fingers out at the same time, but, without letting Minerva time to recollect her spirits, she started teasing her entrance with her tongue and flipping it over her delicious pearl and on the insides of her folds.

Normally, Minerva's suspicious mind would have put her in guard for such an extraordinary thing, but it felt so good, and she felt so bloody horny that she chose not to do anything to verify her present situation, her shrieks of pleasure just started echoing louder and louder against the walls of her chamber. She cried her orgasm as three warm waves of pleasure hit her.

During that time, Hermione, with her mischievous tongue, felt much too happy with herself. She was enjoying this far too much, and really didn't hope for it to end. Within her disguise, she was claiming the gorgeous, ebony haired beauty Minerva Mcgonagall ! That really was a step forward in her sexual achievements.

When the beauty in question finally regained her spirits after her multiple orgasms, she realised what she had been doing, and realisation hit her that she must not have been alone, or dreaming this, under her covers. She reached under and felt a human form, she quickly pulled on the tissue she was touching, and underneath her, as she withdrew the invisibility cloak, appeared her prize student, Hermione Granger !!!

-OH ! MERLIN !, she yelled.

HERMIONE! What ARE YOU doing here?

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Hermione blushed somewhat, but she could not help not feeling very guilty.

She even answered in a provocative tone :

-Well professor, I am only giving you pleasure, she said, even trying to talk with an innocent tone.

-Cheeky girl, do you even know what you are doing! _That _is TOTALLY forbidden between a teacher and a student, you must know! Minerva was rolling her eyes to the ceiling, still completely in shock and forgetting her orgasm of before and the fact that she was still naked.

-You did not seem to react so roughly earlier! said Hermione, who wanted to get some recognition for her efforts in making her come.

-How COULD you come in my chambers like this in the middle of the night! I thought you were someone to be trusted.

Hermione finally started to feel a bit guilty for her actions, she apologized :

-I-am-very-sorry, Professor, I should have used better judgement, I should have- At that moment she started to cry.

Minerva interrupted her.

-It's alright Miss Granger, I accept your apologies, I, erm, am sorry to have yelled.

Minerva's voice was softening a little.

-I'll do anything for you to forgive me, said Hermione, sobbing. I will gladly accept my punishment, Professor.

-Alright, I'll think about one. Now you _should _return to your dormitories immediately Miss Granger.

-Yes m'am. Hermione left like on rails. In less than a minute, she was back in bed. She really could have feared a worst turn in events. But after the fear and shock fade away, she couldn't stop a smile to appear on her face. After all, she had did it! She had screwed Minerva Mcgonagall! Wow! Say the little Granger is only good at books.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning after, Minerva Mcgonagall awoke with a nice sensation inside her, she had made wonderful dreams, very sexy ones too, it had been a good night, with no problems... Wait a second, there was a dream she realized was not one, a student _had _been in her room to share her bed, some of this was not a dream! At first, after realizing again that she had had intercourse with a student, her favourite one even, she was in shock again. But after thinking back on it for some minutes, she remembered it had been quite pleasant and realized how lucky she was that such a gorgeous person could still be interested in her at her age! She had had a lover for part of the night! Something she had not had in years! It was something one could celebrate...

It only was after her second transfiguration class of the day that she really took a decision, she would talk personally about this to Miss Granger, it had to be solved. She sent a message at the dining table in the Great Hall, because it was around noon, Hermione should get it.

_-Come see me after your classes._

_M. Mcgonagall-, _said the message.

Hermione went to see her ex-favorite, now most feared, teacher, as ordered.

When Minerva saw her walking in her class, dressed not in her school robes but in very appealing muggle clothes, all her decisions to make clear that she didn't want anything like that to happen again died. Instead, she said :

-Miss Granger... I. Have found the punishment you deserve to have.

-I am ready to do anything to show I am sorry, professor.

-Excellent. Then, would you mind... repeating what you did last night for me.

-What! Hermione was shocked. Are you serious Professor?

-I am afraid I am.

-That will be my pleasure-I mean-I will take the punishment you asked for even if I _detest_ it, professor.

-Very well, then, you will attend my quarters at 10 p.m., and no one must know of this, Miss Granger.

-As you wish.

_The End._


End file.
